Una noche como muchas otras
by Kriistii-G29
Summary: La vida romántica nocturna de Brennan y Booth no sera la misma, todo cambia.


**Aqui les dejo otra historia, salio antier durante la noche la idea, y ayer en la noche la pude concretar. Se que es un fic cortito pero asi salio. Rated M. Disfruten y ya saben que los review son bien recibidos. Quejas y sugerencias también son bienvenidas. **

Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencinado pertenecen a la cadena televisiva Fox Broadcasting. Basado en la serie televisiva Bones, creado por Hart Hanson y todo su grupo de productores; basados en los libros de Kathy Reichs

* * *

><p>Booth se acerco a ella dando pequeños besos en su brazo, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al cuello de Brennan. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la excelente forma de seducir de su pareja. Bajo el libro que se encontraba leyendo recargándolo sobre su pecho.<p>

Booth ya había llegado a los labios de la antropóloga, la cual le respondió el beso. La mano de Booth comenzó lentamente a tocar el cuerpo de Brennan por encima del pijama.

Brennan se separo para tomar aire y le volvió a dar otro beso en los labios, pero este último fue fugaz.

-_Booth, Parker se encuentra en su cuarto y Christine está dormida en el cuarto de al lado. -_ Tomo nuevamente su libro y retomo la lectura donde la había dejado previamente.

Pero Booth no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, hace ya 5 meses que Christine había nacido, y después de la cuarentena, poco tiempo habían tenido para ellos dos.

-_Por Parker no te preocupes, duerme como una piedra. -_ Nuevamente comenzaba a depositar pequeños besos en el hombro de la Doctora mientras delicadamente le bajaba el tirante de la camiseta. -_ Seremos cuidadosos, no haremos ruido. _

_-y ¿cómo propones hacer eso? -_ Brennan le cuestiono con una picara sonrisa en la cara mientras dejaba el libro en la mesita de noche.

-_si empiezo a hacer mucho ruido, me callas con besos, si empiezas a hacer mucho ruido te callo a besos - _al fin su novia estaba cediendo a los encantos, y comenzaba a cooperar.

Brennan no puso mucha resistencia, lo extrañaba y necesitaba. Comenzaron los besos, haciéndose cada vez más pasionales. La antropóloga lentamente comenzó a levantar la playera de su compañero mientras le acariciaba el marcado pecho.

Booth se coloco encima de ella, despojándose de su playera. Se volvió a agachar para continuar con los besos. Lentamente fue bajando por el cuello de Brennan, mientras ella se dejaba llevar, hasta que la camiseta del pijama comenzaba a estorbar. La levanto y se la quito dejándola caer al piso, dejando ver un sostén negro satinado.

-_Veeo que aun usas tu sexy ropa -_ le susurro Booth al oído.

-_ Me hace sentir bien, aparte sabía que algún día volveríamos a esto. - _le respondió sujetándolo de los cabellos.

Booth comenzó a bajar lentamente por el cuerpo de Brennan saboreando nuevamente su piel en cada uno de los besos. Brennan se arqueo indicando al sexy agente que bajara un poco más.

En ese instante, el llanto de la pequeña Christine llego hasta sus oídos desde el cuarto de al lado. Ambos pararon en seco. Booth se rodo hacia un lado de la cama suspirando quedando boca arriba.

-_Iré a ver que tiene, no tardo, lo prometo - _decía Brennan mientras se vestía la playera que previamente traía el agente. Se acerco dándole un pequeño beso al agente y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al cuarto de la bebe.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, Brennan regresaba a la habitación silenciosamente se despojo de la playera del agente y se acerco lentamente a la cama. Comenzó a besara al agente haciendo que este abriera los ojos.

-_He vuelto. -_ dijo colocándose encima de Booth -_ ¿Me extrañaste?_

_-Claro que te extrañe -_ el juego de besos comenzó nuevamente - ¿En qué nos quedamos?

- _No lo recuerdo, pero dejame comenzar nuevamente. _

Ahora era la doctora la que comenzaba a bajar lentamente por el trabajado abdomen de Booth, donde pequeños besos. Llego hasta la línea del resorte del pantalón del pijama, y lenta y seductoramente lo comenzó a bajar hasta que se encontraron en el suelo dejando a Booth en bóxers.

Subió hasta la boca del agente besándolo nuevamente, Booth se giro sobre Brennan dejándola de espaldas a la cama.

La pasión se sentía en el ambiente, después de mucho tiempo de no tocarse de esa forma, ambos parecían un volcán en erupción. Desabrocho el sostén de la doctora dejando los pechos descubiertos los cuales comenzó a besar, atrapando en pezón de uno de ellos. La doctora ya no podía mas, un simple rose como esos, y sentía que llegaba a ella el orgasmo.

-_Booth ya no le des más vueltas, te extraño dentro de mi.-_ la voz de la doctora ya sonaba desesperada.

- _lo sé. Pero tranquila, todo pasa eventualmente_ - Booth le respondió mientras le quitaba la parte inferior del pijama.

Comenzó dándole pequeños besos en los muslos subiendo cada vez más. Pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos.

-¡_Papá! -_ la voz de Parker proveniente de uno de los cuartos hizo que se detuvieran de lo que estaban haciendo.

-_ No hagas ruido y tal vez no nos moleste -_ Booth llevo una mano hasta la boca de Brennan para silenciarla.

-¡_Papá!-_ La voz de Parker se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Nuevamente Booth rodo sobre su espalda quedando boca arriba. Suspiro y respondió

-_¿Que pasa campeón?_

_-tengo sed, ¿me acompañas por un vaso con agua? ¿Por favor?_

_- Yo lo llevo - _Brennan hizo ademan de levantarse, pero Booth la detuvo.

- _Yo me encargo -_ se coloco los pantalones de la pijama mientras le preguntaba a Parker. -¿_y no puedes ir tu solo Campeón?_

Parker abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar un poco de luz a lo que Brennan reacciono jalando la sabana para poderse cubrir. Parker habló desde el marco de la puerta con cara de somnoliento.

-_Aun no me acostumbro a la nueva casa, no quería admitirlo, pero me da un poco de miedo. -_ Termino diciendo con un bostezo. Booth lo guio afuera de la habitación no sin antes decirle a Brennan:

-_Ahora vuelvo_

Tres minutos después Booth volvía a la habitación, abrió la puerta y con la poca luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana se encontró a una Brennan plácidamente dormida boca abajo. Se acerco a ella y la cobijo con las sabanas.

Se acostó a un lado de ella, y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola, Brennan se acomodo en su pecho aun entre sueños. Mañana volvería a intentar, tal vez la siguiente noche consiguieran no ser interrumpidos. Mientras tanto, disfrutaba de dormir con su amada abrazada él. No existía prisa alguna, aun les quedaba toda una vida juntos por disfrutarse


End file.
